siegelordfandomcom-20200214-history
Nadric
Nadric and Servius always fought and lived together, until 1 day, Thieden was separated into three factions. The Nordic empire, the Empire of Gorm and the Kingdom of Albion. Each ruled by bloodthirsty kings and each of them seeking to dominate one another. Nadric got forced to serve in the Kingdom of Albion where the many mountains served him well. In the many years of fighting Nadric created a specialty for these kind of terrains. Servius, his legendary brother in arms, got exiled from the Kingdom of Albion due to the fact that the king hated the young men. Servius was forced to choose between the Empire of Gorm or the Nordic empire, so he chose for the Nordic Empire. The main reason for this decision were the many plains that existed in the Nordic kingdom. Just like his brother Nadric, he to created a certain specialty. Servius's specialty was fighting on plains. From this day on, both brothers had sworn their allegiance to a king and were now considered each other's enemy, instead of brothers in arms. As soon as they were separated they noticed how they missed each other's company and sword. No men in any kingdom could replace the unison the two had, both in daily life as in battle. They did not trust the men next to them covering their flank or back like they trusted each other. Both brothers noticed how their king was a bloodthirsty freak, only seeking to expand their own influence, domination, wealth, power and kingdom. When Servius and Nadric started to train at the legendary weapon masters of Thieden many, many years ago, they vowed to protect Thieden of enemy from enemies from outside and within. So they did on the day the two grand armies of the Kingdom of Albion and the nordic empire met at Kings-bridge to settle the score for once and for all. However before the war started, Nadric and Servius sought each other out and reminded the old vow they made. They both agreed that this war could not continue and both of them overwhelmed the kings-guard with ease and assassinated their respective king. As both armies were then suddenly without leadership, the two legendary brothers took command and the two armies listened to their orders. The legendary brothers had built such an reputation over the time, that none dared to disobey. The two new kings, Nadric for the kingdom of Albion and Servius for the Nordic empire agreed that the two great kingdoms should live in peace and established roads to create a trade route which benefited both. However there was a third king, the mad king Grandmark of the empire of Gorm. In my previous story i wrote about the once humble and innocent peasant became the mad king. After Grandmark slaughtered those who revolted within his own kingdom he had lost his mind and aimed for total domination of Thieden. The three great armies met at Draketon. The nords en Albions united against the Empire of Gorm, which was far more numerous than the united tribes. The empire of Gorm would crush both armies, so the two united brothers decided to perform a heroic act. They rode with their legendary horses into the ranks of the empire of Gorm with the bombs they had collected to explode iron mines for additional iron. Some stories say that the two brothers sacrificed themselves to honor their old vow and save their kingdoms from the Gorms. Others say they dropped the castle of Draketon upon the Gorms and fought the survivors back to back until the last men lay dead in the ruins of Draketon. Whichever outcome is true, none ever seen the two legendary brothers again... And so the legend of the two sword brothers remains a mystery until this very day.